Hyrule Field/Roleplay
Here you can RP your characters in Hyrule Field. In the Hyrule Field... An Absol jumped across the fields. Forge "Abbsoolll," screeched a hurt Tsunami. Be Sharp, Kiddos! The Absol communicated telepathically, "What is wrong?" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! The Absol continued on and went into a portal. Forge, master of the monsters Ty walked down a path near the center of the plain. It was late at night and it was terribly hard to see. Fish and chips 01:06, July 19, 2014 (UTC) A Golduck wearing a suit and a bowler hat walked across the plain. Forge, master of the monsters Neo the mewtwo appeared and went for the Golduck. Forge, master of the monsters Golduck used Hydro pump to push Neo away. Neo fell to the ground and disappeared. Forge, master of the monsters Ty spotted the Golduck, so he decided to hide. Fish and chips 16:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The Golduck submerged itself into a sphere of water and teleported. A Darkrai appeared in the plains. Forge, master of the monsters Tsunami looked at Ty. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "What the hell are you?" Ty asked Tsunami. Fish and chips 16:39, July 19, 2014 (UTC) "Tsunami, a dragon," Tsunami repiled. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Fantastic," Ty replied, continuing to walk down the path. "Now get out of my way." Tsunami looked mad at Ty. "I'm princess of the SeaWings," she yelled. (She really is the SeaWing princess, read the book series "Wings of Fire", that's where she comes from.) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "You think I care? That's cute," Ty replied, brushing the traces of dirt off his clothes. Fish and chips 16:47, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Darkrai was standing on a tree watching this. His eyes opened and the length of his legs increased. Forge, master of the monsters Ty felt as if something was watching him. Fish and chips 19:14, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Darkrai's eyes went dark red and went bright. He faded out of the place he was in and appeared behind Ty. Forge, master of the monsters This startled Ty, who lost his balance and fell backwards onto the ground. Seeing Darkrai as threat, he quickly stood up and drew his sword. Fish and chips 19:17, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Darkrai floated into the sky and disappeared. He appeared next to Ty, on the side where Ty was not looking. "Darkness...Shall fall..." He whispered, into Ty's ear. He shot a chaos black ball into the sky. This turning the sky black and clouds covered the light. There was a sense of darkness. Forge, master of the monsters Ty turned around, attempting to slash Darkrai with the sword. Fish and chips 19:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Darkrai retaliated by attacking Ty. He tried to put Ty to sleep using Dark Void. He disappeared out of reality and the sky was clear again. Forge, the era of the beasts is upon us! Ty tried to resist falling alseep, but he could feel himself drifting into darkness. Fish and chips 01:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Darkrai tried to put Ty to sleep but failed. He teleported. Forge, tamer of beasts! Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Roleplay